


Paradise

by MoonstruckMind



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Multi, OC/Gally, OC/Minho, Paradise, Sequel, after TDC, fucking happiness, just a bit of death in the beginning, maze runner - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstruckMind/pseuds/MoonstruckMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas missed Newt. He missed the talks, the understanding glances. His blonde hair, his brown eyes and his slender figure. He missed the old Newt, before he found out he was infected with the flare. The reasonable, sane Newt who always knew what to do. Who stood by his side in Thomas' hardest times. Who never abandoned him. <br/>But Newt was gone forever.</p><p>Thomas had no idea how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Newtmas fanfic as you may have noticed. I apologize for language mistakes, english is not my native language. If you see mistakes just tell me :) 
> 
> I didn't want to accept what happened on page 250. So I wrote a necessary happy ending for newtmas ...

Thomas sat on the cliff and looked with a vacant stare at the sunset. He had hoped more than everything that it would have finally stopped, when they were safe. That he wouldn't have to suffer any more losses. But even in this paradise, he had again lost one of the most important persons in his life. She had just not been happy. He had felt it from the beginning, but he'd had no idea how far Brenda to flee her misfortune.  
And every single time, when his look would wander down the cliff, he looked the sandy-stony slope, where he had found her a month ago. Dried blood in her hair and sad, last smile in her face. And he'd known that she'd jumped. It was as if someone would have hit him in the face and taken him a veil. It wasn't perfect, nowhere. Not with all they had been through. And hadn't been able to help her. And now she wasn't able to help him anymore. He only had Minho.  
His friend had proven his excellent qualities as leader of the group and was basically busy all the time. He was respected by everyone and hadn't even shown any signs of weakness. But Thomas didn't believe him. The whole show to prove his strength to everyone might trick these other people, but not Thomas. He just couldn't ask Minho about it. He had the dark presumption that his façade would be everything stopping Minho from having a complete breakdown.  
He couldn't talk to Minho about the serious themes. It just felt strange.  
He missed Newt. He missed the talks, the understanding glances. His blonde hair, his brown eyes and his slender figure. He missed the old Newt, before he found out he was infected with the flare. The reasonable, sane Newt who always knew what to do. Who stood by his side in Thomas' hardest times. Who never abandoned him.  
But only seconds later the picture he'd wanted to forget forever forced on him.  
Please, Tommy, please!  
Nothing had ever ripped his heart into pieces like this. And since last month, he woke up screaming at night more often. When the darkness seemed to swallow him and Newts desperate face appeared in his mind. Again and again. It never seemed to fade.  
And then the bang. When his fingers pulled the trigger and he closed his eyes, because he couldn't stand the sight. He just hadn't been able to look at Newts dead body. It wasit was he just couldn't.  
But that didn't help. Not a bit, because the pictures emerging in his head were worse than everything he could have been seeing. But it was too late. There was no going back.  
Thomas had no idea how wrong he was.


	2. A new beginning

Newt stood at the ship's rail. It was one of the high-tech marine-vehicles who had still been intact after the cranks had rushed the huge dockyard. He and the maybe fifty others had been taking the ship and defended it against the in the final stage infected people.  
It must have been worth it, this gift. The cure. The long-awaited cure some had prayed and some had died for. But they were here. They were alive and on the way to their freedom. On the way to a new beginning, a second chance. And Newt was endlessly thankful for it. But day and night, he racked his brain about the question who of his friends would have made it. He was ashamed of it, but he didn't pray for all of them. He just wanted to see Tommy again. And Minho.  
Sam stepped to his side and leaned the rail. Another wonder. 'The curse of life' how Sam named it. But anyway, they'd brought him back. 'Phoenix' how the group of young geniuses who had separated from W.I.C.K.E.D. and conducted own experiments called themselves.  
And they'd really managed to help some people. They had saved Sam who had been basically dead something he still hated them for. And they'd cured Newt and originally a hundred other infected people. But nearly half of them didn't make it through the crank crowd. And the members of 'Phoenix' itself also didn't make it except for one. Another proof for how the world rewards the good ones, thought Newt bitterly.  
Finally, Sam broke the silence.  
'What do you think, how many of them made it?', he asked with cracking voice.  
'I don't know yet. I can't think anymore, I just want clarity.'  
'I know what you mean. This uncertainty kills one.'  
Newt sighed. 'Another day, then we know it. Then we can't build up false hopes anymore.'  
Both of them went silent again and stare at the ocean until a 'Hey!' from behind them broke the silence.Catherine approached them. Her curls were shining copper in the evening sunlight and her bright smile filled Newt with hope. How was she always doing this?  
'Why so depressed? Tomorrow evening, we'll be there as far as I know. Then we'll have made it finally!', she said, opening her arms spinning in circles as if she wanted to catch the whole worlds luck. And that with her past  
'That's why', Sam growled and leaned his back on the rail.Newt bit his lip, a bit ashamed of his doubts, his weakness. He nodded and looks to the ground.  
The smile disappeared from Cat's face.  
'Hey', she said softly and took his and Sam's hand. She leaned her forehead against Newts and he felt her warm breath on his face as she whispered the words that gave him new strength.  
'Everything is going to be ok. I promise.'  
And as the burning red sun sank into the sea, the three silhouettes stood there holding each other on the deck of the huge ship hoping for a long earned happy end.


End file.
